


What Happens When the Sunshine Turns into a Storm?

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Conventions, Fluff (a little), JIB Con 10, Jealous Jared Padalecki, M/M, NSFW Art, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: “Shut the fuck up, Jensen!” He feels the anger that radiates from his usual sweet and sunshine Jared. It seems this time Jensen is in trouble.





	What Happens When the Sunshine Turns into a Storm?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t let go the opportunity to write about Jared’s reaction after Jensen and Misha reenacted the scene with Justin/Sam on top of Castiel (episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind) at the JIB Con in Rome.

                                                                                      

 

The closing ceremony barely ends, and a large hand on Jensen’s biceps practically drags him into the green room. The door closes with a bang, and his co-star locks it on.

After that, a furious Jared pushes Jensen against the wall.

“What the hell, man? What’s going on?” He has an idea of the reason for his husband’s anger, but he pretends ignorance anyway.

“Shut the fuck up, Jensen!” He feels the anger that radiates from his usual sweet and sunshine Jared. It seems this time Jensen is in trouble.

When elegant hands start ripping off Jensen’s overshirt, he protests, though, “Take it easy, Jared. Here is not the place, nor the time for it,” he tries, pushing Jared’s chest with both hands.

“I told you to SHUT UP.”

Jensen had never seen him so irreducible. And suddenly the place where they are doesn’t matter, because all Jensen wants is the smile that brightens his life back.

The overshirt falls to the floor as Jared’s hot mouth comes down to his neck. It will leave marks, but Jensen is sure that is the intention. This is Jared fucking Padalecki in action.

The attack on his neck continues, and Jensen’s entire body reacts to it, his cock swelling and heat radiating through his skin. And he gets carried away by the sensations, needing to release all the tension accumulated throughout the day. He always gets tense during the panel with Misha, always on the defensive and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Although today “the bomb” exploded during the last panel. Some fans can’t separate things and insist on putting Jensen in an uncomfortable position.

But Misha must be the least of his worries right now, especially when he has no idea how he ends up lying flat on his back on the floor and with a naked—and still furious—Jared straddling him.

“Goddamnit, Jay!” he knows he should be quiet, but it’s impossible in this circumstance. His cock—now totally hard—is stuck in his pants and the constriction is making Jensen hornier. Jared’s ass rubbing against his crotch is not helping at all.

All Jensen sees when he looks at the man above him is perfection. The pointy nose, the full beard, and the silky hair are enough to hypnotize Jensen.

“How did you allow that, man?” A hand begins opening his pants, and for a moment he doesn’t know what Jared is talking about. “No one can straddle you, but me.”

_Shit!_ He acted on impulse. Excess alcohol driving his inhibitions away. Deep down, he just wanted that to end soon. Misha’s sexual jokes bother him, and Jensen’s attitude on stage is an act, a way to divert attention.

“You know how Misha is.” Jensen’s dick is finally released from its confinement, but the delicious rubbing against Jared’s ass doesn’t relieve his need at all. “Besides, the original scene was filmed between you two.”

“Ah! Finally, you realized the idiocy of that. What is the purpose of reenacting a scene that had nothing to do with you or Dean?”

“Eh?” It wasn’t his brightest idea, for sure.

Thighs and knees tighten on the sides of his body, and his neglected cock ends up trapped underneath Jared’s ass.

“That’s what I thought.”

_Damn it!_

Jensen feels his hands being pinned to the floor above his head.

“Do not move,” Jared orders looking directly into his eyes, and anger is still a presence in his typically gentle features.

He’s tempted to disobey, curious about the possible reaction. But he won’t do that. First, because he feels guilty for agreeing with Misha to reenact that damn scene on stage, even knowing that Jared might be watching. And second, because it’s unusual for his husband to take control during sex. The opposite is the rule between them, and it satisfies both. But at the moment Jared needs to have control. So, he’ll let his husband have that. He will behave and take everything Jared has to give him.

The weight comes out of him momentarily, releasing his aching cock only to undulate sinuously on his lap, ass rubbing against Jensen’s dick with each movement.

Fortunately, the provocation doesn’t last long, and fingers wrap around him, massaging his member before guiding the tip to the hole waiting to get filled up. With practiced movements, Jared slides it a few times against his rim before sitting down on it. It’s a tight fit with no lubrication, but his husband doesn’t stop until Jensen’s buried inside him all the way to the hilt. He knows Jared will feel it tomorrow. And there is only satisfaction in that realization.

Jared moans loudly in the large room, pain and pleasure added to the anger in his face. And Jensen has never seen anything sexier in his life.

The pain doesn’t stop Jared from starting his movements, pulling up and then sinking all the way back down. And the feel of heat and tightness around Jensen’s cock is delicious. But this also is torture for him. He wants to hold the firm globes in his hands and then smack it hard until the pale skin turns into a beautiful shade of red. He wants to secure the V-shaped upper body against his chest while he pushes his hips up and down as fast as he can. Instead, Jensen remains lying down, watching his husband bounce wildly on his cock, using him as a dildo.

“You fucking asshole!” The rude words precede bites and sucking along his neck. Jared is marking his territory. And there will be no doubt about who he belongs to when they leave the room.

After that, Jared finds a rhythm, hard and fast, watching him all the time, watching Jensen falls apart underneath him. His arms ache from the uncomfortable position, and he wants to touch the tanned skin that begins to sweat with the effort. However, he doesn’t move, not an inch.

“So, keep in mind that…” The intensity of Jared’s gaze shows that he is serious.

“…Only I can do this.”

Up and down.

“And this.”

Squeeze.

“And this.”

Sucking.

“And this.”

Bite.

_Holy fuck!_ He got the message.

Jared’s bouncing up and down on every inch of his cock, harder and faster, probably wanting to prove his point. And succeeding, by the way, because Jensen is about to explode. He has to bite his lower lip hard to prevent his orgasm.

“Don’t you dare!” Jared warns, probably noticing all the signs in Jensen.

_Goodness._ He doesn’t know how much longer he can take it.

Then Jared attacks his mouth as he moves his chest and groin sinuously against Jensen, the heat radiating from his husband’s hard cock between them. He receives the tongue invading his mouth with pleasure but doesn’t dare to take control of the kiss. He moans against his husband, savoring the taste of wine and something that is pure Jared.

Jensen’s mouth is released after a bite on his lower lip. And finally, Jared seems satisfied with all the marks made on his body.

A small smile begins forming in the corner of Jared’s red lips at the same time he feels the tight ass clamps down around his cock like a vice.

“Come, Jensen.”

And he empties his balls, filling Jared up with hot jets of cum.

The satisfaction stamped on his husband’s face is a good progress. Anger seems to have evaporated through sweat and sex. But he knows it’s not over yet because Jared’s hard cock still requires attention.

Just a nod, and Jensen knows he can move. He wastes no time in sitting down and touching the soft skin of Jared’s back and ass with his hands, how he missed it. Touching his husband is one of the things he loves most while they’re having sex, but Jared’s pleasure is a priority right now.

Carefully, he lifts Jared from his lap, releasing his softening dick from its sweet confinement, come dripping out of his husband.

Jared’s eyes are fixed on him, but Jensen knows the mere touch of his hands is affecting his husband. In the right way, of course.

The nearest couch is the perfect support for Jared’s back, and Jensen positions himself between the long legs. A hand on his hair prevents the next movement, however. And intense eyes stare into Jensen’s as his head is pulled to the erect member. Jensen barely reacts when it slaps his face, pre-come leaving marks on his skin. Apparently, all other marks were not enough. He doesn’t try to avoid it and receives the hits on his cheeks without hesitation. Jared seems fascinated by this, and Jensen submits, not wanting to deny any possibility to his husband.

After a few seconds, his hair is released, and Jensen knows what he must do. Reaching the hard and leaking cock with one hand, Jensen uses the right amount of pressure on the strokes before moving the member to his mouth. Then he uses his tongue to swirl around the large head, and the little groan he hears is all the encouragement he needs to take Jared’s cock in his mouth, all the way to the base. And this time, his husband allows the sounds coming out of his mouth to fill the entire room. There is no restraint in Jared’s reaction right now.

He bobs his head, bringing Jared’s cock further into his mouth, gag reflex absented many years ago. Jared’s legs fall open even more to him, and Jensen feels good knowing he has the power to reduce his husband to a moaning mess with just his mouth.

The narrow hips rise from the floor, but Jensen holds him down with one hand on his groin, taking the length deeper every time as he bobs his head.

When he looks at Jared, it’s obvious he’s struggling to make it last. Determined to make things difficult for Jared, he thinks it’s time to add other stimuli. So, with one hand he holds the full balls, rolling them gently in his palm, and the moans increase in intensity. Jensen runs his fingers down to the delicate skin of the perineum, stopping only between Jared’s ass cheeks, where he finds the mess left by his release before.

Jensen probes the rim with only one finger, spreading his semen around it before finally penetrating two fingers into his husband’s tight heat. Savoring Jared’s taste on his tongue, Jensen explores his husband’s interiors, massaging his prostate accurately.

Jared’s member is throbbing inside his throat, and he loves the effect it causes on the long body in front of him, small tremors and a thin layer of sweat giving an additional tempting look to his already handsome husband. And finally, there is just pleasure, and the devotion Jensen is accustomed to seeing directed at him.

“Jen,” mutters Jared, thighs tense and hole squeezing around his fingers.

It’s predictable the way Jared convulses, flooding his mouth with hot sperm. Jensen swallows everything his husbands can give him, only releasing the shrinking member when the sensitivity is too much for Jared.

They look at each other, and nothing happens for a few seconds. When a shy smile appears, it’s all the invitation that Jensen needs. Automatically, they assume their favorite post-sex position, with Jared’s tall body perfectly molded against his side, the head resting on Jensen’s chest and a long leg between his. Jared is still naked, and Jensen’s pants are open, but none of that matters for now at least.

He knows he’s forgiven for his indiscretion on stage, but an explanation seems to be the right thing to do. He plays with Jared’s silk curls as he tries to find the right words.

“That was a bad joke. And with Misha’s tendency to turn everything into sex, things got out of control. I’m so sorry, Jay. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jensen feels some tension in his husband’s body when he finishes speaking. Then Jared relaxes again, and his voice is soft.

“I know that, Jen. It’s just I’m the one who gets the rage from fans who think you and Misha are having an affair. And your behavior doesn’t help at all.”

_Damn it!_ He is aware of what happens online and about the hostility of some fans against Jared. But he will protect his husband.

“I’m going to talk to Misha. He’s going to have to tone it down. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

When it comes to protecting Jared, he is capable of everything, just like Dean. His arms tightening around his husband, and the sigh of contentment against his chest is all the answer he needs.

Wanting to light up the mood a little, he jokes, “Misha’s not even my type, man.”

Jared already knows that, but Jensen thinks it’s appropriate to remind him of it.

“Uh-huh!” Jared says, and he seems interested in what Jensen has to say.

“My type is taller than him. In fact, taller than me.” Jensen buries his fingers in the silky hair again, playing with the strands. “He has long hair, which I love to hold when I fuck him from behind.” He knows Jared is smiling against his chest, and that makes him continue. “And not to mention the legs. Miles of thin and muscular legs that are perfect for wrapping around my waist.”

“Mmm…”

Jared snuggles even closer against him, fingers tracing patterns over his t-shirt.

“There’s something else. He has the best ass cheeks, which fit perfectly in my hands.”

Jensen knows this is ridiculous, but Jared’s unique laugh is worth every second.

As soon as Jared manages to control his laughter, however, he covers the hand on his chest with his.

“But I also love it when he’s telling a joke and starts laughing before ever reaching the punch line. Or when he finishes my sentence before I even start my sentence.”

The hand under his moves, interlacing their fingers together over his chest.

“Well, he has the ability to light up the room, and that always fascinates me, you know. And above all, I love the strength he demonstrates by not being ashamed to share his emotions with other people.”

The humidity he feels on his shirt is expected, though there was no intention of making his husband cry. But he knows these tears are the result of positive emotion. Then he holds Jared tighter against his chest, kissing his hair.

“You are stuck with me for life now, Mr. Ackles.” Jared’s voice is low and soft.

“Thank goodness! But…”

“Hmm.”

“Next time you want to go all alpha on me, can we do that on a bed? I’m kind of old for this.”

Jared’s laughter fills the room once more, and he has his sunshine at full power again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At the closing ceremony, Jared said Jensen fucking Ackles. So, I thought it was appropriate for Jensen to think the same thing about Jared.


End file.
